Psion
Psion (pronounced sigh-on) is the term for someone with psionic abilities. These abilities vary from person to person. The strength also varies from person to person as well. Energy types Energy can be manipulated in multiple ways, and in many extraordinary ways. There are many forms of psionic energy. Neutral energy This is the most basic energy that comes out of the soul. All energy is derived from a person's soul (thus making an aura, which is just a reflection of that person's energy coming off of the body like background radiation). This energy is the most common form and can be used for the most basic of abilities (such as creating a sword made of energy or maybe a weapon of some sort.) Elemental energy This is basic energy that carries one of 4 basic natural elements. These 4 elements are either traits from birth or personality traits as well. These traits are: #''Fire'' Usually hot-headed, or strong. They can stay warm with their energy and can absorb power from the sun. They can usually cast fire and other heat version attacks. Other traits can have them be sensitive towards the people around them, and if provoked will fight. #''Water'' Contrary to fire, water style people flow through life and can shape things around them. They are usually calm and relaxed, and can take any situation with a clear mind. Their energy can shape things and is the best suited for barriers and defensive styles. #''Earth'' Are level-headed, and have a 'down to earth' attitude. They feel most comfortable on solid ground and might only like traveling by car or bus rather than plane or boat. Their energy can manipulate aspects of the ground, maintain a calmness in life and know what they want in life. They enjoy adventuring in the wilderness. #''Wind'' The contrast to Earth, they are more spontaneous about life, and have a power to understand certain things that others can't. They have an edge with attack based abilities (since the wind can cut through and blow things away) but have a shy tendency. They enjoy being in the air and when a breeze hits them they can feel a burst of energy. All of these element descriptions are just theories and NOT exactly the truth (I myself am a water user, but I have traits of the other 3), so if you have an element that contrasts this description of them, it's not a problem and is understood. With experience and practice it is possible to adopt traits of other elements and learn to use abilities associated with them. Traits Light and dark Everyone has both of these traits, but naturally leans towards one of these two. Light users are more upbeat, and have a positive look on life, while dark based people have a less positive look on life and are down more often. I will say this now and will make this as clear as possible- THIS HAS NO AFFILIATION WITH GOOD AND EVIL! You can be light based and be evil, and the opposite goes for darkness too. The people can control their light or dark based attribute once they learn to fully control their element or become strong enough to handle this power, and even go on to learn to balance and control both their light and dark sides. Nature and Aether Nature is basically 'life' mana while Aether is basically 'spiritual' mana. Unlike light and dark mana, most people have only one of these types. They lean towards one or the other completely or 95%. Life and spirit mana don't mean that someone's more alive or more dead, it just shows that the person is more in tune or ready for death if they are aether based. When someone dies they give off Aether inside their body. Life mana is given off a body the same way as an aura is given off. Life and spirit mana is the most complicated mana to use and therefore should not be tampered with until fully understood in the spiritual mindset. Other types There are mixtures of two or more mana types, these include ice, steam, lava, etc. These are usually traits given from birth and can be used with ease after being trained properly. Note - All these are theories, and can be changed by one person learning to use a new form of energy, these are just the simplest ways to put it, and are far more advanced than these explanations are CURRENTLY. I shall update these with better information Psychic traits All psionic traits are different and vary from person to person. They can range from extremely noticeable to minor things that happen in life (like the light changing right at the exact time you need it to or just lucking out a bunch). All things can vary as mentioned, but are all psionic. Why it is happening? There are numerous beliefs towards why and how this is happening. This is my personal theory and so far has made the most sense scientifically speaking. It is my personal belief that as humans have evolved physically over the centuries, so has the spirit. And since the spirit evolved, the human brain has to adapt to this change. This has allowed psions and otherkin to adapt to these newfound gifts and powers. Other theories involve God, or that we've always had these gifts and that this generation is more open than the others. What could happen to someone with gifts? Numerous things, but unless you want to know the horrors, don't experiment without being prepared. These are gifts that will help in life, but pitfalls await the unwary. Ending thought If you are a psion, remember that these are gifts and not an abnormality. If you have questions, ask, nothing is holding you back. In fact, asking questions is recommended. May the future be bright. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Otherkin Category:Terms